Characters
Abeille (ah-'bay') has recently arrived on Monotropa, when the story starts. She lived on Pasque, before that. Abeille is our main character. Her love interest is Miel (her honey). Poppy is also a significant other. Ivy is one of her first friends on Monotropa. Her sister is Evette, who died tragically. Daisy is her friend on Pasque, who she played Ringette with, on the team "Snow sirens". Her name means "bee", in French1. 1 It also means "A writer who's style is as pure as honey". "Alien-cow-armadillo" is never named in the story. They are encountered by Abeille and Miel, while in the forest. Amaryllis (am-''uh''-'ril'-is) is Abeille's mother. She lives on Pasque. She travels with Abeille's father: Mallow. She is possibly named after the family Amaryllis, which includes the Daffodils (Narcissus). There is also a flowering plant of the genus Amaryllis, including Amaryllis belladonna ("Naked ladies"). Apios (ah-pi-''os'') is Aster's father, together with Olive, Aster's mother. His name means "pear", in Greek. Aster (as-ter) zie/zer is a mental health counselor. Aster's parents are Olive and Apios and zer siblings are Tulip and Coriander. A major story arch involves the relationship between Ivy, Holly and Aster. Zie is named after a flowering plant of the genus Aster, possibly Aster amellus. "Aster" also means star in Greek. Unnamed in the story. He is often accompanied by "Unadorned coworker". The two share that Clove is remarkably attractive. Early on, the two are demeaning to Abeille, so we hate them: grrrrrr. Botan (bo-tahn) is a manager at Eyebright industries, in the same department as Miel. A major story arch involves the developing relationship between Botan and Clove. Botan's sister is "Tsubaki". His father relates the mini-story "The cornucopia heart". Botan bares a striking resemblance to a sweet candy. Unnamed in the story. He appears in a photo and is visualized when Botan tells Clove about their past relationship. Unnamed in the story. He tells the story of the Cornucopia Heart during a family gathering celebrating Cornucopia. Unnamed in the story. She is visualized when Botan tells Clove about her. She appears in a photo during the Cornucopia celebration. The Cornucopia Heart is told in her honor. Unnamed in the story. She appears in the family gathering, celebrating Cornucopia. Unnamed in the story. She appears in the family gathering, celebrating Cornucopia. Diego and Andrea are characters from the adult comic "100%" by Gutsy, available at �� http://filthyfigments.com. Lilli and Joan '''are characters from the adult comic "Toil and Trouble", by G. C. Houle, available at �� http://filthyfigments.com. '''Cedar (see-der) is the absent father of Poppy. His wife was Petunia, who waits for him to return. His name probably refers to the genus of trees Cedrus. Cedar trees are used as funeral symbols. They are symbols of strength and persistence. Cordia (kor-di-''uh'') is the partner of Jasmine ("Amma"), who is Miel's mother. Significant story line details are conveyed resulting from her direct questions. Cor refers to the heart in medicine. The plural of Cor is "Cordia". She is possibly named after the flowering plant Cordia subcordata, also called Sea trumpet. Coriander (kor-ee-an-der) is a brother of Aster. We see little of Coriander, but he works with his Sister "Tulip", in a pastry shop. He is possibly named after the plant Coriandrum sativum, commonly called "Cilantro" in areas of the US, near Mexico. Coriander leaves, roots and seeds are common food ingredients. Cosmos (kos-mos) is a person that Abeille tries to enlist in touch activity. Daisy (dey-zee) is a friend of Abeille, from Pasque, where she played Ringette with Abeille on the team: Snow sirens. She is possibly named after the flowering plant Bellis perennis (pretty everlasting) or Leucanthemum vulgare or any of many plants called Daisy, which have white petals surrounding a yellow center. Daughter of heaven is the main character in the mini-story "The cornucopia heart", told by Botan's father. Her heart being full of love is represented by a Camellia flower. Unnamed in the story. He talks to Abeille after she gently touches a Peapricot leaf. When Abeille asks if it hurts to pull of his own flowers (during the "Peapricot" ceremony), he responds "what is love without sacrifice"? Abeille notes the word "love". Unnamed in the story. She is the first Dryad that Abeille encounters, outside. She attends the "Peapricot" ceremony. Unnamed in the story. They attend the "Peapricot" ceremony with their parents. The Dryads parents pluck the eldest flowers from themselves, as offerings. The sprouts pluck their youngest leaves, as offerings. Evette (ee-vet) is Abeille's sister, who died on Pasque. Evette or Yvette is a feminine form of Yves, meaning "yew". Abeille travels to Monotropa, to start a garden in her sister's honor. Pasque is very cold. Monotropa is very hot. Unnamed in the story. He appears in the Apple festival and is later delegated work by Miel. Holly (hol-ee) is a part of a major story arch involving himself, Ivy and Aster. He is named after Ilex aquifolium (ever-green oak with sharp leaves), commonly seen in Christmas decorations. Ivy leaves were a common decoration along with Holly. There are traditional songs: "The holly and the ivy" and "The contest of the Ivy and the Holly". Unnamed in the story. She plays holo-ball with Abeille. After their game, the 2 go to a love hotel where Abeille is rejected with disgust when she suggests touching. Daisy decries Holoball as "date games". Ivy (ahy-vee) appears on the first page of the comic and has appeared in every chapter. Ivy's sister is named Verbena. Her mother is named Vera and her mother's partner is named Laurel. She is probably named after Hedera helix or any of the Ivies. Ivy climbs trees and is prolific. Jasmine (jaz-min) is Miel's mother, who he calls "Amma". Jasmine and Miel's other mother, Cordia, are often seen giving advice to Miel about his relationship with Abeille. Abeille is warmly welcomed. She is probably named after Jasminum sambac which is used for it's fragrance. Laurel (lor-ul) appears to be Vera's partner. She is possibly named after Laurus nobilis (Bay laurel). Bay leaves are used as food ingredients and are burned for their fragrance. A Laurel wreath has been used as symbol of victory. Kalmia Latifolia is commonly called Mountain Laurel. Mallow (mal-oh) is Abeille's father. He travels with Abeille's mother: "Amaryllis". He is possibly named after a flowering plant of the genus Malva, such as Malva parviflora, a tenacious plant that can found growing in vacant lots and through cracks in concrete. It is also known as "cheeseweed". It's fruiting head resembles a wheel of cheese. Marigold (mar-i-gohld) works at Eyebright Industries. She is possibly named after the flowering plant Calendula officinalis. Miel is the love interest of Abeille. He appears in every chapter. His mother is Jasmine and her partner is Cordia. His name means "honey" in French. Mr. Acier is a manager at Eyebright Industries. Acier means "steel" in French. Ms. Frelon is a manager at Eyebright Industries. Frelon means "hornet" in French. Olive is the mother of Aster, Tulip and Coriander. Her partner is Apios. She appears in a dinner gathering, where she invites Holly to cook with her (cooking is an unusual activity). Like Aster, she and her other children appear to have no aversion to touch. Olive says she has no interest in sex, preferring other ways to connect with her partner. Petunia (pet-'oo'-''nya'') is the mother of Poppy. Her partner was Cedar, who abandoned both after Poppy suffered an injury. She is possibly named after a flowering plant of the genus Petunia. Poppy was met by Abeille on her trip to Monotropa. She traveled from the planet Hellebores. She is possibly named after a flowering plant of the sub-family Papaveroideae. Rose spends the night with Abeille, early on. She, pronounces Abeille's name wrong when explaining why she needs to leave, in the morning1. 1 A Rose is possibly the most obvious flower used to symbolize a significant relationship. Poppy's history is told in a series of visualizations, beginning in her childhood. The N3 are mentioned once. They are presumably "outcasts". "The PSC" is an unnamed character that suffers from "planet shock". An early instance of touch without shame is when Aster grabs the PSC's hand to calm him. Thistle is possibly a native plantoid. His wife is "Vine". Abeille encounters Thistle in the woods after a date with Miel, in which she has an identity crisis. Thistle relates that humans are social creatures. Tsubaki is Botan's sister. "Tsubaki" means Camellia in Japanese. Her father wears a Camellia flower, while he tells the story of the Cornucopia Heart. Tulip is Aster's sister. She is seen with her brother, Coriander, working in a cafe. Like Aster and Olive, Tulip appears to have no aversion to touch. She is possibly named after a flowering plant of the Genus Tulipa. Unnamed in the story. He works at Eyebright Industries. He insults Abeille early in the story, so we hate him: grrrr! Vera is Ivy's mother. Her partner is Laurel. Verbena is Ivy's sister. Verbena appears to fear being seen as inferior to Ivy. Verbena persuades Holly to tell Ivy he is not ready for a relationship. She is possibly named after a flowering plant of the genus Verbenaceae. Vine is the partner of Thistle. Poppy's history is told in a series of visualizations, beginning in her childhood. Category:Characters